When the DC Universe gets Left Behind
by John the visionary
Summary: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and all of the other DC Universe heroes have fought nefarious foes. But now, they'll be thrown in the battle of the ages in their greatest challenge. And to win this battle and survive, they'll have to search their souls.
1. Current Events and a Coming Storm

A/n: Hello, its John, the visionary. I've waited so long to post this fanfic. I wanted it to be a surprise, even after I said that I wanted to write more fanfiction off of my favorite shows. Part of me still wants to, but in this day and age, I think I'll write something that _everyone_ needs to at least listen to or consider. This may not be a fic that everyone will like, but I do know this that what I'm writing is based off of a _very important_ subject.

However, it is another crossover that crosses two more of my favorite shows/series, both old and new. Hopefully, I can write good action in this, too. The disclaimer at the end of this chapter will tell you of what shows I'm crossing over this time. Enjoy.

-

-

-

* * *

**_Dedicated to the memory of my parents John (1953-2001) and Myra (1954-2009)_**

* * *

-

-

-

_-_

_How did life begin...?_

_-_

_Some say that it was an accident, that it ordered itself, others say, that it was a great explosion..._

_And there are a great many people that say, that God Himself created life, ordering it so, when he said, "LET THERE BE LIGHT!"_

_-_

_Whatever the reason... the universe has expanded with many planets, and the legions of galaxies that have encompassed them, blessed with life.__ And each planet has had its own idea of what God is, or have had their own god to suit them. But for eons, there had been ideologies, opinions, and religious philosophies that have enthralled society, and have set many beings at odds with one another, or have tried to force their ways upon others. _

_For this reason alone, heroes with great powers have emerged, protecting the rights of all sentient creation against those who would supplant or try to make life in their own image. These heroes have from time to time been honored by society, and sometimes have been driven away like unwanted strangers or outlaws... but whether loved or despised, the heroes continue to protect the freedoms of all life..._

_-_

_However..._

_-_

_On one planet, called Earth, thousands, perhaps millions have believed that God is all around them. And they teach that He created all living things, giving free will and personality... _

_But that He is invisible, not needing to be seen, has watched and provided the needs of all people, and above all believed that Gods way is good, right, equal, and the only true way of life... and that the way of every man, is sin. But those who, have different beliefs and preferred their ways over everything else, have shunned those who follow Gods wayeven killed them, because they did not esteem His way to be the way they wished to live their lives..._

_These followers of God have also believed that He will send a Savior, His only begotten Son, in the form of an ordinary man. _

_-_

_And one day, when a man came upon the people who are said to be God's children, to tell them that he is their long-awaited Messiah, they ridiculed him, and believed he was a blasphemer, for God's law has said that none are to proclaim themselves as God. But many believed that the man was their Messiah, and he healed many sicknesses, even raising the dead for their belief in him. Then one day, the man whom was believed to be the Messiah was taken by his own people, to be crucified, beaten... and killed, believing that he violated their law..._

_The disciples of God's Son have said that He had risen His Son three days after He died and that they saw Him. In response, they have proclaimed His word to untold millions around Earth, preaching that the only way to Heaven... is only through faith and trust in God's only Son, and not in their own ways_

_-_

_Consequently..._

_-_

_There was a prophecy that one day... the Son Himself will come to call His true believers from the earth in an instant moment (from the lowest pit or sea depth, to the tallest mountains and all other high places known to man), to be with God in Heaven. But it will be at a time of hour of daywhich no one shall ever know of... save the Father. Many accepted the teaching, but others disdained it, as well as many to all teachings of the Son, casting them away from society and persecuted the believers of God and his Son..._

_-_

_-_

_Now... nearly two thousand years after the supposed God's Son was said to be killed and risen from the grave..._

_-_

_-_

_All of His teachings are still present today, living in His believers. But also, even today, the philosophies and religions, not originally of God, still continue to be popular among the people, ignoring the doctrines and statutes of love and justice that God, was said to, have set before them to follow and live by, all of their days. And still... people fight endlessly over the sets of beliefs that have divided mankind, as well as all life itself, since the beginning... _

_For the believers of God, and His Son have said that He had set a day, when **all people** (whether they be virtuous heroes, ordinary people, or cruel villains) will be held accountable for what theyve doneword, thought, and action... _

_A day that may creep closer upon us all each moment, more than we might ever think or imagine..._

_-_

_And the heroes who have kept us safe, along with the countless worlds across the galaxy from insidious, relentless, powerful foes that have tried to control it time and time again, will be faced with the ultimate challenge... as well as the ultimate choice..._

_-_

_-_

_As a period of terrible darkness soon heads our way..._

-

-

-

-

-

**When the DC Universe gets LEFT BEHIND**

-

-

-

PART 1: THE VANISHING DILEMMA

-

-

-

Chapter 1: Current Events and a Coming Storm

-

-

Gotham City... a city ravaged by crime, poverty, and hopelessness. It had once suffered under great depression but afterwards became enthralled by crime lords who take advantage of Gotham's citizens, spreading drugs, guns, extortion... all forms of illegal activity. It was the grand cesspool of crime that many considered was beyond saving, all but a few who give millions to homeless shelters and orphanages to bring hope to those who have none. And there is one... who directly combats crime where it breeds upon the streets of Gotham...

As screams resounded from a young woman, who was being chased by a group of muggers, numbering 10 or 11. Racing throughout the streets, her heart pounding, and her knees and feet aching, about to give way, she focused her mind solely to get to safety, or at least a police officer. But, the muggers, grinning maliciously wouldn't stop until they acquired their quarry with the woman who had fine jewelry, and fine clothing, believing that the stuff she had would be a big score for them. The woman turned into an alley where she saw a fence to try and climb over it... but she tripped and fell, knocking the wind out of her.

-

The criminals reached the alleyway, seeing their prey, lie helpless on the ground. One by one, the thieves brandished their stiletto blades, clubs, and chains, beginning to strut slowly towards the woman...

One of the thugs whistled, saying, "what's the matter, doll-face?"

-

The woman's face became pale, shivering in anguish, as if she was facing her death...

-

"...Need a," taunted another thug, tossing his blade between his hands, "...helping hand?"

"Please, don't hurt me!" she squeaked, as she pulled off her purse and diamond necklace, "here, take these! But please let me go!"

-

Then something overtook them as a dark shadowy figure swiftly knocked the thugs in between each other. The atmosphere changed as the assailants and the victim watched silently as to what comes next...

-

Then... the black figure pounced upon another thug, flipping him over, and crashed into a line of garbage cans. The figure then dove in, ducking below the criminals arm reach and tackled at least three more, with a great charge. Then after the figure plowed them into the alley wall, he took the criminal that he held onto, reached up to the crooks neck... and threw him across the alley, hitting the fence. The figure flipped himself upright, standing menacingly, yet boldly before the crowd.

Its likeness seemed to be shaped like a bat, with pointy ears on its head, and a flowing cloak, with pointed edges that resembled a bats wings. Whether victim or assailants, all of them were awe-struck by the bat-like figure.

-

The woman panted fearfully, looking at the tall dark, threatening figure, as it said, "run!"

Wasting no time, the intended victim took off as fast as she could, leaving her once-pursuers behind at the mercy of her mysterious dark rescuer.

-

"Its the bat-freak!" snarled the leader, "get him!"

-

The remaining perpetrators charged at the bat figure, but he jumped up again... and plunged directly into the crowd. He then did a roundhouse kick, sweeping about two of the thugs onto the ground. The bat figure then pulled out something that looked like a gun, that fired a line, that wrapped around another criminal's legs, then pulled him down onto the ground as the line quickly retracted.

-

With only three criminals remaining... the bat figure stood ever vigilant as the attackers tried to bring him down with their clubs or crowbars. But in the end... the bat figure head-butted one crook...

Kicked the second in the stomach, along with an upper-cut punch to the head...

-

And the last crook dashed and swung his crowbar... but the bat figure caught the crowbar. The crook gasped despondently... as the bat figure slowly balled... and tightened his other hand into a rock hard-like fist...

-

-

**THWOCK!**

-

-

Later on... the Gotham City police arrived at the scene after the woman who almost got mugged reported the incident and told them where she left her attackers after the bat-like person saved her. The police grabbed their flashlights and searched for any sign of what the victim had told them...

-

And spotted a group of people bound by wire, with a paper taped onto the wire, with a bat-shaped symbol. The police didn't know what to think, some of them smiled, others grunted in disgust. And the man in charge, Commissioner James Gordon, took a look at what the bat character had done.

-

-

"Well, not surprisingly, there's nothing that the Batman can't handle," commented Gordon, of the mysterious person who captured the criminals, "whatever anyone thinks of him, Batman still tries his best to hold this city together... even though he does it in the shadows, as an 'urban legend'.

"Take them away," the Commissioner ordered.

-

As Gordon's men went to take the crooks into custody... Gordon peaked upwards, upon a tall building, and from the corner of his eye...

-

There was the Batman, considered the true protector of Gotham City, besides the police. Loved by some, feared by others, even to the point of hating Batman's very existence, as many people believe him to be a threat. This brought up the question of Batman of being either a crusader or a menace because of the way he fights crime... with a pounding fist.

Commissioner Gordon wasn't even sure about Batman at first, but the more they worked together, the more they trusted each other... to the point of becoming great friends, even though Gordon sensed somehow that Batman doesn't allow himself to be friendly. Batman looked down, as his old friend from the police force gave a small nod... then fired a line, and swooped away from the building, with his cape flapping extravagantly through the night, as if he was flying.

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile, up in the sky, as the morning sun dawns a brand new day... a fighter jet plane soared through the air, and its pilot a cautious individual, constantly checking every gage, device, button and mechanism on the plane. He scanned the sights being vigilant of his duties as an Air Force pilot.

-

The pilot then received a call. "Echo November 461, please respond," the radio spoke.

"Come in, base, this is Echo November 461, over," the pilot replied.

"What is your status?"

"Routine scan of the area complete, no sign of bogies, command."

"Very well, Echo November, return to base."

"Copy, command," said the pilot, as he turned his plane around.

-

Elsewhere... an ordinary passenger car train, with its diligent engineers cruised along the train tracks. Its passengers were minding their own business, by seeing the current events of today of major sporting events, politics, and financial statuses, listening to music, playing games like chess, even young kids talking with their elders.

-

"Grandma, look what I drew," said a young girl, showing her grandmother a picture.

"That's very nice dear," the grandmother replied graciously.

-

-

As the fighter plane was on its way back... began to register malfunctions as it came across some turbulence, as every device went haywire. The pilot performed diagnostic checks to see what was happening... but control failures became worse, trying to right up steering controls, which led up to the engines conking out slowly.

-

"Mayday control, mayday!" the pilot sounded in alarm, contacting the base.

"What's wrong?" asked control.

"My jet's failing," replied the pilot, "all my controls have gone wacky. My altimeter's out of control, I've lost altitude, and my engines are fading!"

"Can you operate auxiliary power source?"

"Negative," the pilot exclaimed frantically, "I'm falling fast, and have lost the plane. I have to punch out!"

-

The jet began falling and swirling around out of control like a speeding bullet. The pilot took all his strength to handle what was left of his steering to slow the plane's spinning a bit to a point where he can safely parachute out of the jet, without doing himself any harm.

But as he shot out of the plane, it began to spin wildly once more... as it came within close proximity of a bridge.

-

On the train, the two engineers were steering their passengers upon the countryside... but were taken surprise as an Air Force jet spun right in front of them, taking out a part of a bridge up ahead, though it wasn't destroyed. But it was large enough a gap for them to fall through.

-

"What the heck was that?" an engineer asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop this train, or we'll fall through that gap!" the other stressed urgently.

-

Many of the passengers had discovered the jet hitting the bridge and became frightened of what would happen, like being derailed, and began to scatter into the aisles. The train engineers discovered that the train was moving too fast as they were almost to the bridge when they saw the jet crash through it. They tried slowing their speed, even pulled the emergency brake, but the train was going too fast to avoid hitting the gap...

-

-

Then a swift fast object reached under the gap in the bridge, and set itself into it, giving support to the train as it passed over. The engineers as well as the passengers were surprised that they crossed the gap. But as they finally crossed the gap, though they were on the bridge, the engineers still found themselves baffled of their miraculous feat that occurred before them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," said a kindly voice...

-

The engineers looked up out the window, to see a man with nicely groomed hair, with one strand hanging over his forehead, floating in the air. He wore a blue skin-tight suit with red boots, a red cape, and an S-shaped shield on his chest.

-

"You were lucky enough when I showed up," said the red cape man, "another second, and you would've suffered a terrible fall. I suggest you get on the radio and tell the authorities about this bridge so it can be fixed."

One of the engineers nodded, replying, "...will do, and thank you."

-

The floating one, gave a small salute, then soared along the side of the train as the passengers began to gaze gleefully...

-

"Look, over there!" the passengers cheered.

"It's a bird..."

"A plane..."

"Its SUPERMAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

"SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN!" roared the train riders in praise to the one who saved them.

"Thank you, Superman!" the passengers cried graciously.

-

The being known as Superman waved and nodded at the cheering passengers, going around the train... before zooming off into the sky, with everyone's faces and hands upon the windows of the train, with mirthful smiles, and some pointing their fingers at him.

-

This kind, angelic-like person that everyone refers to as Superman was considered to be the greatest champion of planet Earth. But his origins were not from Earth, as he came from a planet called Krypton. Sent here as a young boy, he was raised properly by two decent farmers. When he reached the coming age of manhood, he discovered his unearthly origins, and that he had powers that no one else on Earth ever had... powers that come from exposure of yellow sunlight, while the red sunlight of Krypton made him like any normal being. And to this day, Superman continues to protect Earth from any threat, whether it was on Earth or among the stars.

But while everyone else of planet Earth had loved Superman, there were some that feared Superman's abilities or thought him an even bigger threat because of his popularity. Even those in certain governments around the world had the same opinion of Superman and those he worked with... the Justice League, who have been Superman's greatest allies for years now. Time and time again they've faced against the greatest dangers capable of wiping all life from existence.

-

-

One of the League's greatest members, Wonder Woman, has had a share of what Superman endured whether people loved or hated him. She came from an island called Themyscira that was full of women, known as the Amazons, protected by the legendary Olympian gods. Wonder Woman, or as the world knew as Diana of Themyscira, was a ray of hope for the Amazons among the rest of the world, that they called Man's or Patriarch's World. Diana was made of the dust of the earth to be given breath of life as a wish to Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons, and was raised among them and their ways of peace for the rest of the world to embrace. When the time came for her to be sent to Man's world, she both a full-fledged U.N. Ambassador and a great celebrity, and even wrote a book that received high acclaim.

However all that came crumbling down when a man named Maxwell Lord had put Superman under his control, making him attack his friends and allies, and was forced to kill him because he said that it was the only way to free her friend. Soon, it had spread abroad of Wonder Woman's killing of Max Lord, and she was slandered and reprimanded for it, and not long after, wars between the Amazons and Man's world erupted. And this brought upon the wrath of their gods, that they were stripped of their immortality, and exiled from Themyscira and was scattered upon the far reaches of the Earth. Only Hippolyta remained on the island, while Diana obtained her status as Wonder Woman, making a slow effort to patch up her relations with everyone in the world.

-

-

One day, Diana went back to her home to visit her mother, gazing upon the beauty of her home, remembering how it was once populated with her people, but whether by her own will or not, she accepts the condition that the island was in. She set foot upon her homeland, stepping across many mythical beasts that one could only view in a fairy tale.

After walking such a great distance, Diana met up with her mother in a grove near the palace.

-

"Greetings, mother," said Diana.

"I bid you, welcome, daughter," replied Hippolyta, "what brings you to Themyscira of late?"

"Life proceeds fast in Man's world, mother," she explained, "everything comes and goes, some want peace, others endless conflict, even in the realm of religion. But above all mother... I came to visit you."

Hippolyta giggled with curiosity as she said, "daughter, you never cease to amaze me with your earnest piety."

"We Amazons have always been trained to be courteous, as well as great warriors," Diana commented, "and for eons the gods have protected us here, in Themyscira, and it has not been long after they had gone away from us."

"Despite that Diana, I have enjoyed some portion of my solitude. I still maintain the care for our plants and animals, both on land and in the waters that surround us."

-

As her mother explained, Diana smiled sympathetically that her mother, in spite of her loneliness, could have so much good to speak of.

-

"Even though the gods may have gone from us, I'm thankful enough to at least enjoy the days I have here. Also, part of me feels that I deserve this solitude, especially when I was tricked into leading a fruitless battle against Man's world, though we Amazons have despised their ways for so long. But in the end... we became no better than them," ended Hippolyta sadly.

"Perhaps a part of us had always been like the outside world of man, mother, and we simply didn't know about it," lamented Diana.

-

In the past, Hippolyta would have reproached such a suggestion. But now, she humbly accepted and absorbed it into her, as if she realized that somehow... it was true.

-

But then, Hippolyta had this to say, "...in spite of how we may or may not be like Man's world, I sense that darker times will fall on us, and not just in Man's world, and certainly not just on Themyscira... but everywhere... on the whole of creation itself."

"There has been talk of something supernatural that happened in Man's world, mother," Diana added, "in the nation of Israel, where they have not long ago suffered an all-out attack with no warning. But for some reason, Israel was spared, without any minor or major damage--not even one living creature had suffered injury. Their enemies were completely wiped out, and somehow, the people of Israel were able to use their enemies' weapons for fire fuel. And the bodies of their enemies were either eaten by birds or buried wherever they lay dead.

"The Justice League have very little interest in political matters, but when it concerns a supernatural miracle as what Israel had just experienced, it just makes you wonder who is really protecting us," Diana concluded.

"However, every nation has its own god that they look to, Diana," Hippolyta explained, "even in this nation, Israel, who has their own way of doing things, and its people being considered the greatest in Man's world. And everyone goes wherever they wish to go, to serve what they feel is best. But when someone else says that their way is better, the people become enraged as if they don't want to be controlled or ruled by another.

"This was the problem with Man's world as they didn't want us to tell them of how they should live. As a result, they became fearful that they would lose their own sense of being. Even with this supernatural occurrence in Israel, I doubt that even the whole of Man's world will fully consider coming together as a world of faith," lamented Hippolyta at the last.

"It has happened plenty of times, mother," said Diana, in agreement with her mother, "even with the 9/11 attacks, the people came together for a time, and then went back to caring more about themselves than the people around them.

"However," Diana began to add, "there is a rumor that the Jewish Nationalists are having a conference in New York about a new world order, and that all the leaders of the major religions are gathering for a one-world religious order. I'm not sure what it means, but it could be the first step to bringing the world together in peace."

"But it doesn't mean that it will go that way," commented Hippolyta, "I too, have spent some time among Man's world, when I took on your mantle as Wonder Woman for a time. And some of them fear that a one-world government will make nations reject their own laws and place their ruling under international laws and judicial processes. And that by doing this, the world would fall under a dictatorship that would deny the rights of human beings, especially the ones who are poor."

"Is such a thing possible, mother?" asked Diana.

"Man's world has had tyrants before in the past," answered Hippolyta, "there are some who realize the destructive nature of man, even in the annals of history. And though I was tricked and put under a spell to lead an attack against Man's world... there had been a part of me that wanted to dominate men. So you were right to say that a part of us is no better than men, because without checking our personal natures... anyone can be ruthless people who serve nothing but their own pleasures. And sadly, we Amazons were no exception."

-

Diana stood in deep thought to what her mother had said. Initially, a one-world government would have to have a supreme governor to make the final decisions. And it is ultimately unsure whether that supreme governor would lead the world to peace... or to the greatest oppression that it has ever seen.

-

"...So do you believe that man is heading for disaster, mother?" asked Diana.

"All I can say is," Hippolyta replied, with her eyes staring up towards the sky, "that with these current events in Man's world, whatever they choose to decide must choose carefully... or risk being swept away in the coming storm because of their own negligence."

-

-

-

-

-

_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Superman, or Wonder Woman. They are the property of DC comics, with all the characters thereof._

_The other series I'm crossing over with... is Left Behind, and Left Behind is the property of Pastor Dr. Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins _


	2. A Way to Salvation

_A/n: I know I took long, but sometimes I suffer from writer's block. I'm swamped with my time at work, and I don't exactly go to my computer at home when I return from work each day. So I have a laptop now, and I'm using it to type this new story, whenever I'm on break at work, or sometimes at home. And the more I write, the more I think about how to structure the story, like any other author. It's still coming slowly, but I hope to get more chapters completed this way. Please read and review. Bye._

-

-

-

Chapter 2: A Way to Salvation

-

-

-

Superman, considered to be Earth's greatest hero, flew off to the city of where he based himself upon, Metropolis, a city that was considered to be the City of Tomorrow. It shined so beautifully in the daylight. All the buildings stood as tall pillars, and the roads and freeways were crafted beautifully unlike any other city in the world. Most extravagant of all, was the building of Metropolis' newspaper, the Daily Planet, with its globe-like logo twirling around on top of the building. Everywhere, the people lauded praise and thanks to their protector, waving at him from the ground or in buildings with windows where they could see him up in the air. From the inner city, down towards the docks at Hobbs' bay, Superman had lots of friends.

-

The Kryptonian suddenly descended towards an apartment building, 1938 Sullivan Lane, and approached an open window. Once inside one of the apartments, a very lovely young lady with dark hair and a sly look sat upon a bed, as if expecting him.

-

"Good evening, Miss Lane," greeted Superman.

"Hello, handsome," replied Miss Lane, with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Is it a good time tonight for a romantic evening?" asked Superman.

"I'd have my romantic evenings with you, any day of the week," said Lane, as she walked slowly to Superman, "but then, I'd have to talk to my husband."

"Oh," smirked Superman, "do I know him?"

"Well," began Miss Lane, as she slowly took her fingers to mess up Superman's hair style, "he doesn't have nicely styled hair like you do."

"What else?"

"He wasn't raised in the big city," Lane explained sweetly, "he was raised on a farm in Kansas, moved here to Metropolis, proclaimed a position as a Daily Planet reporter."

-

Miss Lane took out a pair of eyeglasses...

-

"Also, he wears eyeglasses," she added, slowly slipping the eyeglasses onto Superman's face, ".and his name, is Clark Kent."

"Heh, well Lois, I guess you've got me figured all out," chucked Superman.

"Don't I ever," answered Lois, with a loving smile then kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Lois pulled back a moment and said gracefully, " welcome back, Smallville."

"Its great to be back."

-

Then suddenly, a voice rang out, "is daddy Clark back, yet?"

This startled Lois and Clark as a young boy flew into the room.

-

"Hey, Chris," responded Clark, with a hint of disapproval, "what have I told you about flying around the house?"

However, the young boy, Chris, had too much fun, making Clark upset that he soared quickly out of the room, with Clark in hot pursuit.

"Don't make me come ground you, young man," Clark called out, with Lois standing in the bedroom with an embarrassed face.

-

-

-

-

Batman coasted around Gotham City in his vehicle, the Batmobile. Each night, his face stern and stone hardened, as he reached the countryside, about 12 miles outside the city limits, onto a road where the landscape seemed very lonely at night. Moments later, Batman approached a waterfall just ahead of him...

-

KAPOW!

-

And boosted his engines full throttle to make a jump, off of the cliff, into the waterfall and into a large cave, where swarms of bats flew around the place. The Batmobile rode around the cave's paths, until it settled into a small parking area. The roof of the car opened and Batman disembarked, where a tall courteous-looking aged man, in a butler's uniform stood waiting for him.

-

"Good evening, Alfred," Batman addressed the butler.

"Evening, sir," replied Alfred, "I trust that you've had a very pleasant evening?"

"Indeed," answered Batman, "each night all the scum in Gotham like to pick on defenseless people. Most of them tonight were between East End and Newtown. Most of Downtown Gotham from the financial district to the City Hall district had less criminal activity this evening, but on other evenings, it's challenging."

"No doubt, sir," said Alfred, "criminals have been known to be very determined these days."

"And that's why I must be even more determined to strike fear into the hearts of criminals."

-

-

The cave that Batman had set up base was filled with his crime fighting exhibits, such as a giant penny, a mechanical T-Rex, and a large card with a Harlequin face, with so much more at his disposal. And upon the wall, was a costume display case, with various costumes; one of which, had Batman's costume. Another black suit was next, but it was lined with a little blue, along with a mask that covered the eyes; another Batman-like suit, but looked like it was fashioned for a woman; and a small red suit, with an "R" on the left side of the chest.

Batman and Alfred went up the stairs, as Batman removed his mask, revealing a handsome, strong face with a solemn look as if he were sad. As they reached a door...

-

It opened up to a well-fashioned house that looked clean and furnished like brand new. Sparkling chandeliers hung from the ceilings of almost every room. It was a mansion. The unmasked Batman went into one of the rooms, which looked the loneliest from the rest of the house, and over the fireplace was a portrait of a couple, that seemed to touch Batman to his heart. And at the bottom of the portrait, was a little nameplate that read _'Thomas and Martha Wayne'_.

-

"Well, despite how you may regal Gotham with your theatrics of fear, do not forget that you have a life other than that of the Batman Master Wayne," mentioned Alfred.

"I know Alfred," Batman replied as he looked up at the portrait and a tear leaked from his eye, "but my parents are the reason why I keep fighting this way, ever since they were murdered in front of me when I was a child."

-

-

-

-

Clark Kent, in his humble apartment, shared dinner with his wife, Lois Lane, and adopted son, Christopher. Clark met Lois when she was an ace news reporter at the Daily Planet when he started to work at the Planet. Since then, Clark had lived a double-life as Superman, as well as becoming an accomplished journalist himself, as well as a novelist.

Lois and Clark's relationship as fellow journalists became a little rocky at first, but eventually, they developed a bond of trust with each other even to the point of falling in love. As this happened, Clark finally revealed his secret to the woman he loved, that Clark was in fact an extraterrestrial from the planet Krypton and his birth name was really Kal-El. When Clark (Kal-El) had proposed marriage to Lois, she accepted, regardless of whatever planet he originated from.

Christopher, the adopted son, was also from Krypton, but his birth parents were Kryptonian criminals who were sentenced in the Phantom Zone, which was a prison world for Krypton's felons. Chris' life was never simple in the Phantom Zone, but he did not have the same heart for conquest as his birth parents. And so Clark and Lois took him in to teach him about being human and respecting the liberties of other people, and that in time, he can use his powers to help people as Clark when he's Superman.

-

As they were eating, Lois broke the ice.

"Hey, listen, Perry's sending me to London," she said, "he wants me to interview some financiers in London, who are gathering for some monetary conference in New York, about streamlining currency."

"Eh, so it's about money this time, Lois?"

"Money always is an issue, Smallville," Lois retorted, "anyway, there's this big time financier that's in London, but he's American, Jonathan Stonagal, a serious power broker, owns the biggest financial institutions here in the states, and owned or had huge interests throughout the world. It seems that he's connected to many of the exchanges, including New York, Tokyo, London, et cetera."

"Does Perry know what the goal to this conference is?"

"There's some talk that it's to push for a global currency."

"Won't that be a little hard to swallow, Lois?" Clark asked incredulously, "the exchanges around the world seem to be at loggerheads upon the issue."

"Yeah, well not everyone believes that there won't be a one-world currency, Clark," Lois answered, "there seems to be a lot of conspiracy nuts out there who think that it's already a done deal. Rumor is, that U.N. resolution is for dollars, marks, and yen within 5 years for the world, with a single world currency inside of a decade."

"Conspiracy theorists have been known to be wrong before," said Clark.

"Especially that broody guy in a bat-suit you usually hang out with?" Lois replied with a smug smile.

"Come on, Lois. Batman may have his moments of paranoia and issues of mistrust, but he always thinks critically about the particular situation he's always in, and is very careful when approaching them."

"Trust me, Smallville, the way he spends his nights, he's practically got 'conspiracy theorist' written all over him."

"Speaking of the money issue," Chris then cut into the conversation, "the teachers at school have been talking about how it is possible with the technologies we now have to become a 'cashless society'. Its just as mommy Lois had explained earlier about how there were plans to divide the world to three currencies, and then later on move to a single world currency. Once a single world currency would come into effect, then it would be possible for world officials to utilize it all on computers, where you could use those electronic cards to buy food, clothing or furniture. And with a cashless system, it would be possible to stop all the crime in the world. And it would even put an end to the national debt if possible."

"Well, it seems someone's learning Earth's customs very fast," Clark responded sarcastically.

-

Chris blushed.

-

"Anything else the teachers said?" asked Lois.

"Yes," Chris answered, "that there was a disadvantage to it. My teacher explains that with cash, no one could know how people use their finances because people can use cash for counterfeiting, racketeering, or anything that involves cash flow. With no cash, and every financial endeavor controlled by computer, it would mean that our finances could be controlled, thereby controlling one's life. Practically she said that it's possible for a government, especially a corrupt government to virtually end our financial life and future with a push of a button."

"Gosh, Lois," said Clark, sarcastically, "it seems like we have a young conspiracy theorist in our little group."

"Oh, don't make fun of Chris, Smallville," said Lois, "the kid has a lot to learn. He's practically new to life on Earth."

"Maybe," said Chris, "but think about it. Aside from the crime that goes on the streets, there's also computer theft, like in the movies about how someone can steal your identity online and erase your entire life. If a power like that can get into the hands of a ruthless dictator, then all of our freedoms would be lost.

"Besides, I lived a horrid life in the Phantom Zone, and I can tell you I'd rather be aware of how someone can take my life away in an instant," ended Chris solemnly.

Clark then came to Chris and consoled him, "Chris, its true that this planet has had its share of dictators. But then, that's the reason for me, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Justice League, so that individuals and kids, such as yourself can live a life of full freedom without anyone endangering it, in any way possible."

-

Chris felt his doubts lift up a lot, because, like Clark, he has superpowers and wants to use them to help people the same as Clark.

-

"Yeah, you're right," Chris agreed brightly, "because someday, I want to protect people's freedoms too!"

"That's the spirit, Chris," Clark said, as he and Chris embraced warmly.

-

"Well," interjected Lois, looking at her watch, "you guys have a nice family moment, I've got to go catch my flight to London."

"Okay, bye mommy Lois," Chris said, waving goodbye, as Lois grabbed her bags and headed out the door.

"So squirt," said Clark, cheerfully, "how do you feel like a trip to Grandma and Grandpa's house in Smallville?"

"Cool!" replied Chris, full of excitement.

-

-

-

-

Bruce Wayne had often lead a life of dating women, spending his money for seemingly selfish causes, and giving charity fund raisers to the welfare of Gotham City. But as the Batman, Bruce wages out an all-out war against crime by use of stealth, agility, and manipulating fear in all of the criminals of the city. Constantly Batman had faced against tough opponents like the Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Two-Face, and the list goes on.

However, tonight, Bruce read the newspapers of what happened the other night when Batman saved a woman from a band of thugs. The woman commented of how she was scared the whole time and that many people think Batman a hero or menace, but that she wasnt sure about what or who Batman was. Bruce took no offense because whether Batman was loved or hated, he worked in the shadows, not to be a big publicity figure.

-

Alfred came into Bruce's study, delivering a small snack, with herbal tea.

"Reading about your latest exploits, Master Wayne?" he asked.

"Well, I certainly don't get much notice from the ladies," Bruce answered sarcastically.

"I've noticed," said Alfred, secretly thinking of how many women Bruce ever had in his life, as there were many.

Bruce took a sip of the tea and gasped in delight. "Your tea is great as always, Alfred."

"Well, I personally like to that the Lord for my culinary skills, sir," commented Alfred, "He gives his grace every day."

Bruce laughed a little. "You sound like you've had some divine assistance for cleaning around the house," he said.

"I personally think that it is the case and not laugh about it, Master Wayne," Alfred noted, a little offended, "however, you are entitled to your choices in life."

Alfred paused a moment as he added, "but sometimes I wonder if you're truly making the right decisions in life."

Bruce set his paper down as he said, "I suppose that now, you want me to give up my life as Batman, is that it?"

"Well, it would be something, Master Bruce," commented Alfred, "but I'm talking about something a lot bigger than being or not being Batman. Though it is about changing lifestyles, more or less."

Alfred went on, "Master Bruce, I've known you since you were little, and I was there for you when your parents were murdered. I even stood by you unreservedly when you sought out to become Batman to fight the criminal scum of Gotham, as well as the villains of the world. But there were times that I worry for you, that you would somehow become no better than your enemies that you fight and become the biggest threat the world has ever seen. But after what I've recently discovered, I've come to realize that there's a lot more at stake than just turning to evil."

"Oh," said Bruce, "and may I ask what's worse than being a bad guy?"

"Try neglecting the grace of Almighty God, or trying to be neutral on the subject."

Bruce laughed as he replied, "gosh Alfred, if I didn't know any better, I think that you were becoming a religious fanatic or something."

"Well Master Bruce, being your opinion as it may, the simple truth to it is that God isn't just about being religious, although many assume it that way. Also, sir, even though you've done lots of good for Gotham City, have you once considered that there's more to life than just doing good works on your own terms?"

Bruce pondered a moment of what Alfred said, then answered, "...Alfred, as Batman, I've dedicated everything to bringing Gotham City from its corrupt state. I've even had partners and trained some, like Dick Grayson as Robin, before he became Nightwing because he lost his parents at a young age, as I have. Tim Drake, he wanted to be Robin to rescue his father, and then tried to keep the secret from him. Then Jack found out about Tim and me, having reservations against his son being a crimefighter, before he finally accepted Tim as Robin. But even still after all that, Tim wasn't able to stop his father from being killed in a shoot-out in his own apartment.

"So, Alfred I don't know if I've done enough good, even with the people I trained, because I felt that I've let them down. Do I need to do more good than what I'm doing right now?"

"As a matter of fact, Master Bruce... no," answered Alfred, "to be perfectly frank, there's not much good you can do to save yourself. Because the Bible says that there is none good, and that we've all fallen short of God's standards. So, in that sense, it practically makes it irrelevant of whether we are superheros or supervillains. And when I talk about 'saving yourself', I meant that your soul needs to be saved by God, when you let Him into your heart, by accepting his Son, Jesus Christ, because its all about being forgiven by God, instead of just doing good or virtuous deeds."

"And when did you come to this conclusion?"

"Right after I heard about the Truth, and accepted it with prayer," answered Alfred, and explained, "you see Master Bruce, while I was in town one day, while you were away for a year, I met this man from out of town, a sort of missionary. He gave me a little pamphlet, which many would refer to as a 'Gospel Tract'. He also told me how I can let God save my soul with the passages in the Gospel of John, and then in St. Paul's letter to the Romans, which he said to me, explained of how to receive the Lord's salvation.

"And as a matter of fact," Alfred went on further, "I remembered some verses from Romans, tenth chapter, about what the Gospel Tract was saying, _'But the righteousness of faith speaks in this way, "Don't say in your heart of who will ascend into heaven? Or even of who will descend into the deep abyss?" (That is, to bring Christ down from above or to bring Him up from the dead). But what does it say? "The word is near you, in your mouth and in your heart". That if you confess with your mouth of the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God raised Him from the dead, you will be saved. For there is no distinction between Jew or Greek, for the same Lord over all is rich to **all who call on Him**.'_ (Rom. 10:6-9, 12)

"Also, in the sixth chapter of Romans, the first verses say, _'What shall we say then? Shall we continue in sin, that grace may abound? Certainly not! For how shall we who died to sin live any longer in it? Or do you not know that as many of us as were baptized into Christ Jesus were also baptized into His death? Knowing this, that our old person was crucified with Him, that the body of sin might be done away with, that we should no longer be slaves of sin.'_ (Rom. 6:1-3, 6)

"And to end with, Master Bruce, the last two verses of Romans, chapter 6, say this, _'But now, having been set free from sin, and having become slaves to God, you have your fruit unto holiness, and the end, everlasting life. For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.'_ (Rom. 6:22-23)

"Well, I guess that means that you've been 'saved' I take it," said Bruce with rude sarcasm.

Alfred sighed with a little exasperation, before saying, "Master Bruce, you have considered me your family since your parents died, and as your parents would've done, I have been trying to guide you and keep you out of trouble or to make sure that you didn't get yourself killed. And what kind of friend or guardian would I be if I thought that your very own soul wouldn't need salvation? But I must admit, that at first, I wasn't receptive of what the missionary had said, because like you, I always had a mind to stay well clear of any 'religious fanatics'."

-

This remark, earned a raised eyebrow from Bruce to Alfred.

-

But as Alfred explained further, he said, "but this gentleman didn't act like some rash fellow from a mental institution, he was very courteous and well-mannered. He never preached at me, but kindly asked questions about if I knew what would happen to me after I die, and after that moment I would have to be judged by God for everything I've done, both in public and in secret."

"But Alfred," Bruce interrupted a moment, "didn't you say something about how also, it wasn't about doing great deeds?"

"Indeed I did," answered Alfred, "Ephesians, second chapter says, _'For it is by grace that you are saved, through faith, and this is not of your own doing, but it is by God's giftnot as the result of our works, lest any should boast. For we are His workmanship, created in Christ Jesus for good works that God Himself had prepared beforehand that we should walk in them'. _In this instance, Master Bruce, it says clearly, if you think about it, that God is the one who prepared the good works, more than of our own proclamations of what good is. And there are many other verses in the Bible that say this exact thing." (Eph. 2:8-10)

"Alfred," said Bruce, rather offended, "I went to church with my family before they were killed. They taught me about the values of doing good for others, and even taught me to pray. And whenever I feel lost or have nowhere to turn to, I speak to God for help."

"But have you ever asked God into your life?" Alfred noted, which left Bruce speechless, as he spoke on, "even the Bible says that not all who say the Lord's name will enter into heaven. I even heard you pray to God on the night of your parents' death, though it is between you and God only. Each time when you've been in a tough situation or hit a snare, you try to go on walkabout and come back somewhat stronger. However-- you always seem to be pushing yourself harder and harder, trying to do your hardest, like you feel like you haven't done enough good deeds and need to do more. But one way or another, Master Bruce, you're human, and you have limits. This is why Jesus himself has said, 'with man, it is impossible, but with God, all things are possible."

With an exasperated sigh, Bruce said, "I don't know what want of me, Alfred. You say that I wouldn't exactly just need to do good with my life, and the next, you're saying that I do too much because you think I don't give that much about God and that I don't really think about Him. I've always done things my own way and everyone is different from one another."

"Yes, God made us different that's true," Alfred agreed, then said, "but even with differences, and how 'unique' they make us, even differences have their limits, just as our own ability to understand God is limited. For most of our lives, we've lived by the 'what's right for you, doesn't have to be right for me' philosophy. But sometimes, I dare to think that perhaps that way of thinking is the very reason of how mankind has fallen.

"It leads to how of what the Bible explains that a fool says in his heart that there is no God, and that He is not in their thoughts, because there's no fear of God in their eyes. And the Bible even says that the 'fear of the Lord' is the beginning of wisdom, even though it may not make sense to a lot of people. But then again, do the people even understand what really makes sense of late?" (From Ps. 14:1/53:1, Ps 10:4, Ps. 36:1/Rom. 3:18, & Prov. 1:7)

"What's the difference, Alfred? People think that my methods don't make sense, and others think that they do make sense. That's life, Alfred!" Bruce exclaimed at the last.

"Maybe it is," retorted Alfred sharply, "even between relationships, arguments break out once in a while, even when it concerns the difference between relative and absolute truth. But despite how fights tend to be normal, does that mean that its always right? Passion and anger are never the same, and the world doesn't know the difference, because of their personal preferences, and it tends to blind them. For Man's history has been littered with conflict, because of resentment or disagreements, and many wars have broken out as a result, each struggling for control of territory or possession for land, much like the gang/turf wars that go on in our cities.

"And if you think about it very clearly, you might realize that mankind isn't exactly going the way it needs to go, in order to live. But all of that might all change soon, or very soon, because of what the missionary had also told me about how we are approaching the _'End Times'_."

-

-

Bruce opened his mouth, about to speak...

-

-

When Alfred quickly responded, "and before you condemn me as a raving lunatic, Master Wayne, do you recall the conflict in Israel?"

"Yes," Bruce replied, "the entire country seemed doomed by the overwhelming forces, but were mysteriously saved."

"And Israel is considered to be the Holy Land, is it not?"

"Alfred, the whole Middle East is said to be the beginning of religion."

"Indeed, and many battles happened in the Middle East, recorded in the Bible. The attack in Israel is no different. Something to what happened in Israel relates similarly to what the Bible says in Ezekiel of where Israel is surrounded by forces from the north and that God will save Israel from total destruction."

"I don't entirely see how this fits into an 'end-of-the-world' scenario. The Justice League has stopped these scenarios before, and the battle in Israel seems more of a personal agenda, even though the country was miraculously unscathed."

"Yes, you and the rest of the Justice League have overcome many instances, where others had thought that the end has come, but you all managed to set things right, and avoided the world being ended, even though it became somewhat changed. But then again, the Bible also says, by how Jesus interpreted it, _'whenever you hear of wars and rumors of wars, do not be troubled; for such things must happen, but the end has not yet come'_." (Matt 24:6, Mark 13:7, Luke 21:9)

"Ah, well, at least there's something that I can agree with," replied a relieved Bruce.

"But that's not all, Master Wayne," said Alfred, "Jesus also warned of how nation will rise against nation and kingdom against kingdom, along with famines, diseases, and many earthquakes. And that these will be the beginning of sorrows. You've also faced these before as well, mostly in Gotham, when there was an earthquake that made the city a No-man's Land for a year." (Matt 24:7-8, Mark 13:8)

"But Alfred--"

"Also, Jesus noted, that there would be fearful sights and signs from heaven. And if you don't exactly consider what happened in Israel with the planes falling without explanation as a sign from heaven, though it may have been a fearful sight, then you have to ask yourself sir of how ready you are when the Lord returns to take His people."

"What do you mean that the Lord will 'take His people'?"

Alfred paused a moment before answering, "...the missionary from out of town also spoke to me of how his church has taught of how Jesus will take _all_ of His people in the blink of an eye. Or as it says in the Bible, _'The Lord Himself will descend from heaven with a shout, with the voice of an archangel, and with the trump of God, and the dead in Christ will rise first. Then, we who are alive and remain shall be caught up together with them in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air, and so shall we **ever** be with the Lord'._" (I Thes. 4:16-17)

"And when is it said for that to happen?"

"Well, Jesus said that no one knows the day or hour, neither even the angels of heaven, nor the Son, but the Father only. In other words, nobody knows when it will happen, not like how the Mayan civilization had its own set date for the end of the world. But as another passage of the Bible says this: _'Behold, I tell you a mystery; we shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changedin a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised incorruptible, and we shall all be changed.'_ (From Matt 24:36, Mark 13:32, I Cor. 15:51-52)

"This in turn, says that it will come in a split second, but it will be quick, Master Bruce. And also, both passages indicate that whether alive or dead, as long as any of us live in Christ, He shall recognize us as His children and will save us from the time of evil when He takes us. It may look like something that a mere, yet powerful imp can accomplish. But when you consider that none will know the hour, save the Father, would you honestly think that an imp could outwit the Lord?"

-

-

Bruce stood silent a moment, after hearing his butler's seemingly long-winded explanation about God and His salvation. As Batman, he has not only faced against crime lords and terrorists, but against very powerful and supernatural forces. Bruce now found himself speechless of what Alfred had told him about. If he were anyone else who treated his employees like undeserving servants or less, then Bruce would've fired Alfred for trying to preach a sermon to him. But Alfred had been with Bruce and holding him up, never giving up on him, to stand by him even when he would fall. Now he and Alfred were at a crossroads on the issue of eternal salvation, with Alfred firmly believing in God, and left Bruce Wayne unknowing of what to feel about it.

-

-

"Master Wayne," intoned Alfred, sensibly, "I could go on about how I've stood by you since you were a young boy, and how I've had reservations of your life as Batman from time to time. However, I do acknowledge that you're entitled to your choices and set of morals, and I hope that you acknowledge the same of me, as I've found the truth in Christ. Furthermore, I know that I can't make you believe the truth. That was something else that the missionary told me, and it is perfectly true. Many people are blind and deaf to the truth until they find it, so in this sense, everyone has to make their own discovery of the truth, and you are no exception.

"But I just want to notify you, sir, that the time will come when all will have to deal with God's truth and justice, including you. The Bible also says that every knee will bow and every tongue will confess that Jesus is Lord, to the glory of God the Father." (Phil. 2:9-11)

-

-

Before Bruce could respond suddenly a light overshadowed the windows of the study. Bruce and Alfred looked out the window...

-

To see a light in the sky, with a shadow of a bat in the center. Bruce knew that there was an emergency brewing and couldn't stay any longer to hear Alfred right now.

-

-

"I take it, duty calls then, Master Wayne?"

"Look Alfred, when I get back, I'll listen to more of what you're trying to tell me, okay," Bruce suggested, cracking a smile.

-

-

Moments later Alfred exited the study and fell slowly to his knees, bowing his head.

-

-

"Lord," Alfred began praying, "I ask not of myself, but for dear Master Bruce. Your message is said to be offensive, partially because of what Your servant Joshua said to the people, '_if it seems evil for you to serve the Lord, then choose for yourselves today of whom you wish to serve._' (Josh 24:15)

-

"But give me strength, Lord, regardless of whether or not Master Bruce shall find it offensive. Mostly Lord, please watch after the dear boy and let Your Spirit draw him near to You, to accept You in his life soon one day. So that by then, he shall have a new passion to reach those who are spiritually lost, even among his own friends in the superhero community. And then to the supervillain population, to take Your message into the very depths of hell itself, if any will hear...

-

"...For in the days ahead, the world will become a living nightmare. And Bruce shall need Your light and comfort to guide him, lest he be caught up and be unwittingly enthrall himself into unrighteousness. But whatever happens from here on in I leave Master Bruce's salvation in Your hands. Amen."

-

-

-

-

-

_A/n: I thought that this chapter would be shorter than the last one, but I just wanted to explain of what my new fanfiction is explaining about, as I had Alfred depict it. And I know that not everyone will like it, but I do know and believe it to be VERY important. And I put the Bible verses that Alfred explained in parenthesis, in case any of you were wondering._

_And have a HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

-

-

_Disclaimer: The DC Comics Universe and Left Behind are not mine. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and all characters alike are the property of DC Comics. Left Behind, is the property of Pastor Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins, with all the characters thereof. This fanfic is for fun, instead of for commercial purposes._


	3. Buck's Story in Israel

__

.

.

A/n: Hey, I'm sorry I took so long again to post another chapter. I'm too busy trying to write up new chapters and edit them for posting. I guess that it took longer than I thought, with or without a laptop. It's still coming slowly though. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Buck's story in Israel.

.

.

Lois Lane landed in New York, JFK Airport. However, she was to make a connection with another flight, and it would be an hour and a half before it took off. So Lois decided to get something to eat and then called home on her cell phone. She didn't get an answer from home, and then decided to call Clark on his cell phone and she got an answer.

.

"Hey Smallville, its Lois," greeted Lois.

__

"Hi Lois,"

replied Clark.

"I couldn't reach you at home," said Lois, "are you trying to save people again?"

__

"No, Chris and I are with Ma and Pa. I decided that Chris and I should spend time with them for a while."

"Well, its not like you need my permission to see your folks, Clark. Anyway, I'm in New York, waiting for my connection flight."

__

"How long till you make your connection?"

"Just a little over an hour and then I'm off to merry old London."

__

"That's great, Lois,"

Clark said gladly,

_"see you when you get back."_

"And have fun with your folks, Smallville. Bye."

__

"Goodbye Lois. I love you."

"Love you too," finished Lois.

.

.

Lois then heard some commotion, and she turned and walked towards the window to see what the fuss was all about. They saw a small figure flying around the airport. It was a young lady dressed similarly to Superman.

.

'_Well, well, well,_' thought Lois, with a surprised smile, '_who would've thought that I would get to see Supergirl fly over here?_'

As Lois turned from the window

.

Lois accidentally bumped into a man, causing him to drop his coat and notes. She stood a moment, as if she had no idea of what she had done, and then stooped down to help the man.

.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, sir," said Lois, apologetically, "I didn't know you were coming that way."

"Oh, its okay, I'm not bruised any," replied the man then looked up at the woman who bumped into him

.

Lois, in turn, widened her eyes at the man, like if she recognized him from somewhere...

.

"Hey, you look familiar," said the man, "have I seen you before?"

"Its weird," replied Lois, in mysterious sarcasm, "'cause I've got the same feeling about you."

.

.

The pair continued to stare strangely at each other, making different, awkward expressions with their eyes and mouths. Until Lois looked down at the man's coat, and saw a card attached to it. She reached out with her hand to look at the card, and it read

.

.

__

PRESS

.

__

CAMERON WILLIAMS

.

__

GLOBAL WEEKLY

.

.

Lois looked up in surprise, and then turned to the newsstands, to the _Global Weekly_ issues, that show the battle in Israel, and Williams' picture, identifying him as the one who experienced the battle and lived to tell about it.

.

"My goodness, you're Buck Williams, aren't you?" asked Lois in delight.

"Yep, that's me," replied Buck with a happy smile, "but as far as I know, only my associates at the magazine know of my nickname, though some I know don't like it."

"Well, I have my sources, Mr. Williams," said Lois, "and a good journalist never reveals his or her sources."

"Yes," Buck agreed, "and I certainly have my sources about you Lois Lane."

"Oh, figured me out, have you?" she inquired.

"I saw your press ID too," Buck answered, as he pointed to Lois' press ID on her blouse, "besides, I've read all of your work. I'm a great admirer."

"That's not a surprise," said Lois, "I have many admirers, especially when they read about my exploits of Superman. Personally I've never gave much thought to reading other magazines, but your exploit of the near destruction of Israel has at least made you a great celebrity in my eyes."

"That experience in Israel isn't something that I can forget that easily, especially right now."

"So, what are you doing at the airport?"

"I'm going to London."

"Gosh, that's strange," returned Lois, "I'm heading there too. My flight will be leaving in just about an hour."

"So's my flight."

"My goodness," said Lois, "it makes you want to think that we're both on the same flight, seeing we're in the same terminal."

.

Lois and Buck reached in their pockets for their tickets and looked at them.

.

"Mine is Pan-Continental Flight 3597," said Lois.

"That's my flight number too," replied Buck

"Yeah, except we have different seating arrangements," said Lois, with a laugh.

"Well, seeing as we're on the same flight, why don't we share stories together?" Buck suggested.

"I'd be delighted," answered Lois, "so why don't we start with your experience in Israel, eh?"

.

.

.

.

Elsewhere in New York City, Nightwing, former prodigy of the Batman, swooped back to his apartment building, entering through the window. Once inside, he hung up his escrima fighting sticks, and took off his mask before he heard a voice

.

.

"Well, I've been wondering when you'd be getting back, Dick," said the voice, which scared Nightwing a bit.

As he reached the lights there appeared a perky blond girl, floating in the air, wearing a red cape and a blue costume that has Superman's 'S' shield upon it. She had a smile on her face, enjoying the anguish that she just put him through.

.

"Ha-ha, very funny Kara," said Nightwing with a frown.

"Boy, do you need to lighten up, Dick," replied Kara sarcastically, "I just thought that you-well, being so secluded so much, even in your spare time, just like Batman needed to have some company."

"And I suppose that you're not doing this, just so you could grab my interest?" asked Dick as he sat on his bed.

Kara laughed as she said, "well, you never can tell now, can you?"

.

Then, she floated down to sit beside Dick, crossing her legs.

.

"Besides, I think you and I should talk about what goes on in everyday life, from stock markets, sports, global news to the latest in celebrity personalities," she ended as she pulled out a _People _magazine issue. It showed the face of a fine-fashioned young man, with a pleasant smile, with "Rising Star from Romania", written as the title headline.

Kara turned to the page where the man on the cover was featured and read: "_'Nicolae Carpathia, 33-year-old president of Romania, born in a small town in Romania called Cluj. He can speak fluent English, and several other languages; is well educated and self-taught. Some who have not heard of Nicolae have said of him as very bright, very honest, and very open._"

'In his early teenage years, he was the youngest president of the Young Humanists society, and spoke at many international meetings, even here in the U.S. In his early 20's, he became an accomplished young businessman, who alone has made about $500 million each year, making it on the cover of every European business magazine. It was rumored that Carpathia's earnings could rival that of Donald Trump, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Lex Luthor, or Bruce Wayne-'

"Whoa, give me that!" Dick interrupted as he snatched away the magazine from Kara as he looked at what she read and continued, " _'Carpathia owned many import/export companies that deal in the latest in computer and digital technology, including satellites. And has said to have seemingly endless energy, taking up military training as well as running for the lower house of Parliament (the House of Deputies) as a pacifist. Carpathia appears to be very persuasive with his speaking as he had attended a funeral for the one he had run against for a position in the lower house of Parliament and many editorials around Europe laud Carpathia as the model for politics of the future. Eventually, he assumed role of leadership with Romania after its previous president resigned from office and nominated Carpathia for the job, though he was hesitant at first.'_

"So, what's so impressive with this guy?" responded Dick, indifferently, "it seems to me that he's just some crafty politician who seems to easily win support by just talking peace and stuff. And it's not like that this Carpathia guy can actually outdo Bruce at anything."

"Maybe," said Kara, "but who says that Carpathia can't be better than Superman? The article mentions that Nicolae's tending towards global disarmament and that he would appear at the United Nations sometime soon. Heck, he's even negotiated with one of the Israeli diplomats, who invented a formula that makes deserts to bloom like greenhouses. And the Israeli diplomat seemed to like this guy, said that Nicolae wanted his 'goodwill', and the diplomat happily gave it to him. Who knows maybe this guy could somehow talk some sense into the people to cooperate."

"But didn't Israel get attacked, even though the assault failed mysteriously?"

"Well maybe Carpathia somehow prevented it, so he could make his worldly debut at the U.N. properly," Kara joked.

"It doesn't look that way to me," answered Dick, unimpressed with Kara's sense of humor, "new scuffles are erupting between many nations, with a new kind of cold war settling between us and Russia, because of their involvement in the attack on Israel. Arab-Israeli conflicts are getting worse, even North Korea's on the verge of becoming a global threat with its nuclear capabilities."

"Yeah, yeah, and our enemies plan each day to enslave the universe at some point," retorted Kara, rolling her eyes, "what ever happened to thinking positive for a change? You act like a doomsday sayer who thinks that the world's going to end."

"Well, you can't just say that a simple gesture of peace can soothe people from killing each other," Dick stated.

"A simple gesture of peace won't soothe people," parroted Kara, waving a hand in exasperation, "believe what you want, I think Nicky's kind of cute."

"Oh, come on," said Dick with a sly smile, "Bruce is much more fashionable than 'Nicky'."

.

.

.

.

Cameron Williams became the youngest senior writer of the esteemed magazine, _Global Weekly_. At age 30, Williams alone was envied by the older, veteran staff. He was nicknamed "Buck" Williams by both admirers and detractors, due to his bucking of tradition and authority. Lois Lane herself received stardom at such a young age, and earned the approval of her news editor, Perry White, even as he was strict as any other Newspaper editors. But the difference between Buck and Lois is that Buck graduated from college, while Lois was a dropout.

Yet both were celebrated journalists despite their academic social standing. Lois was at the peak of her career, as she was the one person who earned the status of Superman's private media publicist, yet the world knows not that Superman was her husband. Buck witnessed a live invasion and lived through it, which made him very popular. Now, these revered journalists, by some twist of fate, had met in New York, and were both going to be on the same flight to London. Buck agreed to share his story to Lois first, seeing as he has no reservations for telling it for it made him a different kind of man.

.

"Well, first off," Buck began, "it started, when the news broke out of how Dr. Chaim Rosenzweig, a brilliant Israeli chemist, with botany for a hobby, developed a chemical fertilizer that can make any desert into a virtual farming ground, if you've heard about that."

"Man, who hasn't?" Lois replied sarcastically, "its like the second most popular thing, besides Superman and the Justice League."

"But what I saw, was beyond anything that a superhero could do," said Buck, then he joked, "even though it could've been Superman who caused those planes to crash."

Lois laughed along with Buck as she added, "yeah, but seeing as Superman tells the truth, and says that he had nothing to do with it, then the only alternative is that its something supernatural, other than Superman."

"I can certainly believe it to be supernatural," concluded Buck, then went back to his story, "anyway the other writers at the _Weekly_ were upset because I basically picked myself and that Rosenzweig trusts me. But someone thought it as a technical piece and suggested a science writer, since I'm not a big science guy."

"I hardly understand the science myself, but I can understand if this Rosenzweig guy would trust you to write his 'memoirs'," said Lois, bending her fingers in quotation marks, "it almost reminds me of my journalistic relationship with Superman."

"I've done more than one piece on Dr. Rosenzweig," mentioned Buck, "but the story I was doing on him, wasn't like any other story I've ever done before."

.

Lois listened as Buck told his story...

.

__

As I arrived in Israel, I met up with the army, who took me to a military compound on the outskirts of Haifa, just a mile from the kibbutz where Rosenzweig was expecting me. Chaim was not only revered in his own country, but throughout the world.

Chaim was also a diplomat appointed to the United Nations, and he had the attention of World leaders, as well as the heads of Third-World countries, thus making him a target for assassinations or even a kidnapping, because of the secrets of his formula, which he called the 'Eden Formula'. So, he was protected like any other head of state...

.

One day...

.

Chaim and I took a walk across one of the fields in the desert, which his formula had made like a farm of flowers and grain...

.

"My goodness, Dr. Rosenzweig, it looks like Iowa," Buck said in praise of the great feat in front of him.

"Well, Mr. Williams," Chaim explained, "a desert would normally be harsh conditions for a normal crop to , in such very hot conditions wouldn't sustain the growth of food, such as rice, corn, potatoes, grapes, and so forth. But sand is still the same as any ground, as our ancestors have tilled the sand for generations.

"Like a normal crop, it needs water for growth, which doesn't happen as much in a desert. Irrigation has not been a problem for decades in my country. But all that did was to make the sand wet. My formula, added to the water, fertilizes the sand, and so... the deserts you see before you are able to bloom like a bountiful farmland," Chaim ended, presenting his work with a show of humble hands, "we have been truly blessed with a miracle."

"One that you have created, of course," said Buck, that made Chaim blush a little, "now the biggest question remains, who do you trust? Every nation, every corporation wants your formula, especially in light of the recent crop failures."

"No, no, no, Eden is not for sale," replied Chaim firmly, yet humbly, "not for money. The Russians in particular were not too happy with my response. I told them that the rights to the formula technically belonged to the State of Israel and that it may not decide to share the formula with no one.

"However, I was mostly amused by a visit from the United States Vice President himself, as he wanted to have a parade, and that I would not have to owe the President anything, that it was a dedication of the long friendship between Israel and the United States.

"However, I turned them all down. Because all I want is peace, for Israel... a peace that-"

But Chaim was interrupted... as a noise from the air caught his and Buck's attention. They looked up in the sky...

.

And saw a fleet of military jets soar overhead, heading in their direction.

.

"It looks like the Israeli Air Force never sleeps," Buck commented.

"Those are not our planes," Chaim noticed, "not from that direction."

.

****

VRRROOOOMM!

The warning sirens began screaming, which heightened and confirmed Chaim's suspicions about the incoming planes

.

"Let's take cover," advised Buck.

"Mr. Williams, please this way," said Chaim, beckoning his friend toward the military jeep that they had rode upon.

But as they began to make for the compound...

.

The planes began shooting their missiles, which hit their marks, exploding upon the ground, frightening the nearby shepherds and their herds. Panic spread everywhere as the bombs and missiles littered the ground with explosions, as everyone tried to avoid being hit, to find safe distance and shelter from the attack. But it seemed like there would be no kind of escape, seeing as the enemy planes were everywhere.

Buck could hardly believe what he was seeing as the noise from the air, combined with the ear-rattling sirens surrounded him everywhere. Williams knew that this was the real thinga full-fledged air battle, and that he was caught in the middle of it. He felt helpless as he sat in the speeding jeep, passing all of the people, while covering his head from the explosions. Buck always wanted to be near the front lines, but now, his survival instinct was on full throttle, as he greatly desired to live through this.

Suddenly, the sky went black, as the attack went on. Buck and Chaim, along with their military escort had reached a hut and went inside. They opened the back door that led to a flight of stairs, leading down towards the military compound. Buck and Chaim entered the main command center, where many technicians were hustling around the clock, trying to mount a defense against the air raid.

Chaim looked up at the radar, seeing that the planes were all around them. His expression was grave, knowing that Israel was in the fight for its very life and existence. The commanders shouted orders for their main squadrons to be in the air, trying to fend off the assault.

.

"What's going on?" asked Buck.

"It's a full scale air attack, no warning," answered Chaim.

"By whom?"

"It could be anyone," said Chaim, "no one has more enemies who want to see her destroyed, than Israel."

.

While making quick preparations, their computers alerted the technicians that there was a system failure. But the commander wanted a counter attack as soon as possible...

.

"We can't get our planes up," reported Chaim, "its treachery! The radar's jammed- ignition problems. There's confirmation on our radar, that intercontinental ballistic missiles heading our way. But our own surface-to-air missiles seem to be malfunctioning also!"

"Is there nothing else that you have to shoot at them?"

"...It seems that all our manpower and weaponry has been neutralized," Chaim noted dreadfully.

Buck gasped, seeing the expression on Chaim's face, as if he was going to give up any hope of saving Israel. And the monitors clearly showed that the invasion had reached their Holy City... and nothing could stop them now...

"They're over Jerusalem," intoned Chaim sadly, "the Eden Project could have fed the whole world. But now... it appears that it is going to die with us."

.

.

__

"It seemed that it was all over for Israel,"

Buck continued telling his story to Lois,

_"I thought about how I had never been married, or if there would be any parts of my body for my family to even identify or even if whether or not there was a God..._

"But as I and everyone else in the compound thought it was the end, seeing the approaching doom of Israel the radar screens began to blip, indicating that the planes were being hit..."

.

****

BOOM!

.

The monitors had shown that the planes that were about to destroy Jerusalem were falling down one by one. The exploding planes made the black sky like it was day. The technicians, gasping in surprise, couldn't believe what they saw, even though the radar screens confirmed what they were seeing on the screen. There wasn't any form of retaliation on the part of Israel's defenders, as they weren't able to launch any missiles. Buck's expression of imminent doom suddenly lifted a little, seeing that the enemy planes were crashing.

.

"Those planes and missiles are coming down, but we haven't fired a shot," said Chaim, scoffing in blatant disbelief, regardless of the radar confirmation, "it's not possible. They're jamming the monitors, its a cruel trick!"

"Only one way to find out," Buck replied, as he went for the door.

"No Buck!" Chaim cried to Buck, trying to call him back inside.

.

Still hearing the roar of the planes Buck reached outside the military compound and he carefully took a glimpse of what the military officials had seen on the screens. Though the sky was still dark, orange-and-yellow balls had lit the air as the great flying war machines came down all around him, as well as the panicking populace.

The wreckage, from both the planes and the IBMs, thankfully missed civilians, falling in between buildings, deserted streets, and in fields, without maiming or crashing on them. Anything atomic or explosive had erupted safely high in the air, as some of the people stood where they were in stark terror, while others were running and screaming, like there was no hope.

Williams was amazed at what he saw, as he brought out a pocket video camera, which was Internet linked, and turned it on. Buck asserted himself firmly as he began to record his thoughts on what was happening around him...

.

"This is Buck Williams, recording live from Israel. I am standing in the middle of an all-out attack." he began, as more explosions sounded behind him, "the sun is gone. Thousands of planes are soaring overhead. Fire is raining from the sky. This is just unbelievable. This has just got to be, the biggest surprise attack since Pearl Harbor..."

.

****

KABOOOM!

As another explosion erupted beside him, Buck began to move around the land a bit. Even though no one was getting hurt, he didn't want to be the first of any casualties of the Israelis, which so far was limited to the attackers.

.

"I have been informed by top-ranking military officials," Buck continued, "that Israel has been unable to launch even a single plane in defense. Also, that their surface-to-air missiles are suffering malfunctions as well. But despite that, the radar screens began showing confirmation that the planes and missiles launched against Israel were being hit.

"The most amazing thing is that as I stand here, walking about millions of the attackers' fighter planes are exploding in mid-air. They're crashing and falling to the ground without any explanation. And while no one can seem to give me any reason to why this is happening, I can tell you this this all-out, unprecedented attempt to destroy Israel, appears to be failing."

.

.

Suddenly something had hit Buck on his shoulder. He took a look around, to see what had hit him...

.

Then Buck felt another object come from behind. But it didn't feel like shrapnel from the explosions... it was more like if there were rocks being thrown at him. Buck looked further ahead...

.

To see chunks of ice falling to the ground. It was like hail from an occasional rainstorm. The hail was as large as golf balls. And Buck began to cover his head with his jacket, so that he wouldn't be injured, knowing that hail had been known to either injure or kill people.

.

.

****

RRRRRRRRR!

.

.

A great tremor began to overtake Israel, shaking the earth and resounding, throwing many to the ground including Buck. Buck pulled out his video camera to report what was happening now

.

"Now, just after the planes had been destroyed, chunks of ice and hailstones from torrential storms have fallen upon Israel. And the ground underneath me is shaking, like an earthquake. Israel is said to be a holy ground. Until now, I have had no idea if God was real or not. But after what I have witnessed, with the crashing attack planes and the ground shaking, if there is a God I certainly believe in Him now."

After long moments...

.

.

The ground stopped shaking, and calm has returned to Israel. Buck Williams, still in apprehension to what he had just experienced, slowly began to pick himself off of the ground. And all he could see was that the roar and explosions had stopped, and the scattered balls of flame flickering on the ground. Then...

A strange, bearded old man dressed in gray rags, looking as if he was from the Bible, walked out from the shadows, and headed towards Buck. Buck pointed his camera at him, perceiving that the man was about to say something to him...

.

.

__

War will continue until the end...

.

Desolations have been decreed

.

He will confirm a covenant with many...

.

For seven years.

.

.

.

Buck was mystified at what the old man had said. But the old man said no more, as he slowly went away and walked across the flickering field. Williams stared at the old man who spoke to him so enigmatically, thinking that this event would be something he'd never forget.

.

.

.

.

__

A/n: I wanted to show an overview of what this crossover with Left Behind is all about with Buck's experience in Israel, so everyone can see the big picture in what's to come next. I just like doing it this way, you know. Please read and review.

.

.

__

Disclaimer: The DC Comics Universe and Left Behind are not mine. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and all characters alike are the property of DC Comics. Left Behind, is the property of Pastor Tim Lahaye and Jerry B. Jenkins, with all the characters thereof. This fanfic is for fun, instead of for commercial purposes.


End file.
